the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Animals in the Attic/Credits
Full credits for The Animals in the Attic. Opening credits Columbia Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Sony Pictures Animation A Davis Entertainment 1492 Pictures Pascal Pictures Production A Carlos Saldanha Film The Animals in the Attic Closing credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Carlos Saldanha Produced by Amy Pascal John Davis Chris Columbus Chris Meledandri Written by Chris Miller Screenplay by Chris Williams Nicholas Stoller Sergio Pablos Story by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Chris Wedge Leiko Tanaka Based on characters made by Shiyoon Kim Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Chris Meledandri Amy Pascal Kathleen Kennedy Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Tim Mertens Costumer Designer Rita Ryack Motion Designer John Hwang Songs by Calvin Harris Music by Henry Jackman Steve Carell Jason Segel Damon Wayans Jr. Ryan Potter Hailee Steinfeld Gary Trousdale Gal Gadot Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus John C. Reilly Calvin Harris Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Feature Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Supervising Sound Designer Gabriel Guy Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Designer Addison Teague Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Second Part of the Credits Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA and John Papsidera, CSA Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Department Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development & Design Editorial Modeling Modelers Creatures Creature Artists Texturing Texture Artists Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Assistant Animators Pipeline Pipeline Artists Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists/Technical Directors Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Pidge Gunderson System Enginerring System Enginers Production Mechanics and Engineering For Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development Senior Management Interns Software Development For Sony Pictures Animation Coming soon! Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Entertainment's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Entertainment's Computing Innovation Provider Songs Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank Additional Thanks Production Babies American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits